


Paintball

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Paintball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray thinks he and Joel could wreck Michael and Gavin in a game of paintball. Michael is prepared to prove him wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paintball

"So you're saying you and fucking JOEL, could beat me and Gav at paintball?" Michael glared at the smaller man next to him, as Ray shrugged. "I'm just saying, I think Joel would be more useful than Gavin. I mean, we both know we'll carry most of the weight, I just think Joel might be a little lighter." The curly-haired man snorted, leaning back in his computer chair. "Bullshit. At least Gav can play shooter games like Halo properly, Joel is basically a fucking target in this games, how would he shoot a gun in real life?"

  
Ray looked at Michael, shrugging again. "I think he's just playing around when he plays Halo, I mean he can't really be that bad, right?" Michael laughed. "Maybe. So are we doing this?" The black-haired man nodded, smiling. "Sunday, noon. Be there." he tried to sound threatening but they both knew that wouldn't work, cracking up. Gavin had just come in, smiling at the sounds of his lover and friend giggling, and sat in his chair. "What are we laughing at, lads?" he asked, and Michael turned to him, smirking. "We're playing paintball against Joel and Ray on Sunday. You better not suck." Gavin paled, looking nervous already as Michael just laughed.

  
When Sunday rolled around, both couples met up at the paintball place, already garbed in the rented gear and wielding their guns menacingly. "You're going down, Narvaez!" Michael yelled, mostly jokingly. Ray yelled something back as equally ridiculous and they all laughed before heading into the forest, hiding away before the starting signal was rang. "Alright Gavin, don't fucking die immediately, okay? I'm counting on you to at least be better than Joel." Gavin humphed, readying his gun. "Michael, c'mon, I'm top! Just worry about yourself, alright?"

  
Meanwhile, a ways away Joel and Ray were having their own sort of pep talk. "Joel, if I die here, you gotta avenge me, okay?" Ray asked, acting all serious. Joel gave him a look. "Don't talk like that, Ray! We're gonna make it out of here together. We will survive." The two held back giggles and readied themselves, tensing as the starting sound echoed through the forest. The first shots went out, as the two teams slowly started making their way closer, keeping their eyes peeled for the enemy.

  
All at once, the two seemed to find each other, each popping off a couple shots as they ducked for cover. The main battle began, Michael and Ray both going into gamemode as they focused solely on each other, Joel and Gavin mostly playing around, seeing how many times they could hit the same tree. Ray's downfall was Joel, peeking over to make sure the other was okay, and just then getting splattered with a paintball, hit right in his forehead and dousing the protection mask he was wearing in paint. Joel turned around immediately, eyes going wide. "RAY!" He wailed, hurrying over as Ray began to slowly collapse into the ground. He cradled him, pulling off the man's mask. "I guess this is it, Joel..." Ray said in a weak voice, coughing a little.

  
"No, don't say that. You're gonna be okay. We're gonna make it out together, we promised, right?" Joel looked distraught, petting Ray's hair. Ray grabbed his hand, holding it in his own. "I don't think I can come with Joel, I'm sorry. Avenge meeee...." Ray trailed off, groaning and going limp in Joel's arms. "Raaaaaaaaaaay!" Joel cried out loudly, setting the man down. "I'll avenge you Ray, I'm gonna make it out of here. For you." The brunette suddenly got into serious mode, hiding behind a tree and properly searching for the duo, who were currently celebrating.

  
"Didja hear that, Gav? I must've got Ray!" Michael whooped and held his hands up, cheering. Gavin did the same, grinning until Michael's arm got hit, and he looked across the forest at Joel, the man aimed at Gavin now. "Gav get down! It's up to you now." Michael grumbled, sitting back. It was his own fault for celebrating, but still. To be taken out by Joel felt a bit annoying. Gavin was whimpering his name, and Michael whispered him quiet bits of encouragement.

  
He and Joel faced off a few times, both missing, until Joel finally got the upper hand, catching Gavin's shoulder with a ball, paint splattering as the man squawked and fell back. "Goddammit!" Michael shouted, annoyed that they lost. Still he helped Gavin up and gave him a hug, mumbling 'you did good' to him. Gavin felt like he'd won just from that. On the other side of the forest, Joel had walked back over to where Ray was lying, gently caressing the man's cheek as he knelt down beside him.

  
"I did it Ray. I avenged your death. I'm getting out of here, I swear I'll never forget you." Ray's eyes popped open, and he grinned at Joel. "Oh you won? Awesome, dude! Great job." he hopped back onto his feet, leaving a pouting Joel behind as he gathered his gear. "Aw, Ray, I was having a moment with your corpse! Now I'll never have closure." Joel sighed, standing up and following the younger man. The two teams met in the middle, shaking hands reluctantly. "Good game, guys. Sorry my boyfriend demolished you." Ray said, smiling smugly. Michael groaned, rolling his eyes. "Whatever man, at least I took someone out. You can't say the same."

  
"I don't need to. Clearly Joel is more than capable on his own." Ray's grin was positively smarmy, and Michael shouted in frustration before tackling him, the two playfighting as their boyfriends watched and looked concerned.


End file.
